Harry Potter and the Darkness of Days
by MadSkye
Summary: The start of a new year and new friendships. The Harry Potter trio returns to Hogwarts for their sixth year, but are surprised to find a few new faces joining them as well. The gang works together to figure out the mysteries...before the Dark Lord can.
1. Prologue

**Darkness of Days—Prologue **

Dumbledore sat starkly in his office, which had only one candle burning fitfully on the desk. It was dark outside so the light shone brilliantly, reflecting off his half-mooned spectacles. Behind them his blue eyes sparkled as if in deep thought and recollect.

For the past five years things had been growing even more difficult. Already one student had lost his life and many were so changed that they would never be able to forget. Also an innocent man had lost his life whilst trying to save the life of people who had believed his guiltiness. Harry, in particular, had been devastated…along with Lupin, who had been close friends with the so-called murderer.

Dumbledore sighed. So many things had happened and each year it was worse. The last had been most difficult, so Dumbledore could only imagine the events and devastations that would come this year. More heartache and more sorrow: those two were certain. Most likely trust and distrust…and probably unstable friendships would be made on unstable ground.

'All in all it will be a good year.' Dumbledore smiled at his cheerful joke, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. Dumbledore looked up and only then did he notice the owl at the window. Silently he stood. He quietly read the letter under his breath, the cool night air licking the corners of the parchment. When he was done he folded the letter and went back to sit down. Taking a quill and a piece of parchment he muttered, "It is time."

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue posting...? -sigh-**


	2. Chapter 1

Well, this is the first chapter to the story Harry Potter and the Darkness of Days. I didn't think it would be posted on here, but I got a review saying that the person wanted to see what I was capable of. So here it is and enjoy.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start only to discover, with teary eyes, that dawn had come and gone and it was mid-morning. He groaned as he heard his aunt's voice echo from downstairs. The TV was on and he could hear the dishes from breakfast being cleaned. Oh well, Harry thought, he wasn't in the mood for food.

Harry got up and donned his day clothes. He should write to Ron today. But what would he say? Harry sat down at his desk and, for the hundredth time that summer, pulled out the photo album that Hagrid had given him. He turned the pages absently, having already memorized every detail of every picture.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry sighed as he absently closed the album and put it back in its proper place. Then, he silently went downstairs to face his aunt and uncle.

Petunia was in the kitchen hovering over the oven. Vernon and Dudley were absent and the echoes of the television suggested where they were. Harry watched his aunt from the doorway, absently wondering what she could possibly be doing.

"Boy, get in here and make yourself some breakfast." Aunt Petunia said as she checked the temperature on the oven. She turned away and gave him a flinty look. "Well, quickly! I have a lot to do today and I don't want you under foot." And with that she stalked out of the kitchen.

Harry watched after her and only when she disappeared from sight did he turn around and slowly trudge back up the stairs to his room. He smiled when he entered his room at the assorted presents from all his friends that had arrived last night. They had cheered him up after he had awoken from that nightmare.

Harry shook his head as he sat down on his bed. He negligently pulled out his schoolbooks from under the loose floorboard and went to work on his assignments after having carefully locked his door.

That evening he waited with his aunt, uncle, and cousin in the living room, awaiting that doorbell that would announce the arrival of their guests. Harry sat nonchalantly in one of the chairs by the fireplace away from the others. Their guests were those who had just moved into the house across the street and Harry dreaded their arrival. They somehow knew that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had two children living there, so they could not possibly hide Harry in his room.

This irked Harry for some reason. He wanted nothing more than to be upstairs among the things that had kept him sane since his godfather had fallen through the veil. Harry stopped short in his thoughts, unwilling to go through with them. .

The doorbell rang, and Harry continued to stare into the fire.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Llywelyn. Come on in. Dinner is almost ready." Harry heard the thumps of feet coming in the house but he still just gazed into the fire.

"This must be your son…" Aunt Petunia inquired.

"Yes, this is Nick."

"Nick. Short for Nicholas, I presume."

"Yes, it is. A good strong name for my son." A male voice answered.

"Yes, it's such a lovely masculine name." A hearty laugh came.

"Oh, yes, and Petunia, such a beautifully smelly name."

"Nicholas Gage, you apologize right now to Mrs. Dursley. We could've just left you at home."

Harry smiled absently. He might get along with this boy, but Harry honestly didn't want to. He would be leaving sometime at the end of August to go to Ron's and surely if he made friends with the boy he would ask too many questions.

"This is our son, Dudley. Dudley, why don't you show Nick here to the kitchen? We'll be eating in a couple of moments."

"Yes, father." Harry distantly heard two pairs of feet walk past the living room to the kitchen.

"Don't you have another child living here?" A kind and soft voice asked.

"Oh, yes. He's in the living room right now." Vernon poked his head into the living room. "Harry, come in here and greet our guests." Harry barely heard him but made the connection. He got up slowly with a sigh, noticing only slightly that his clothes hung off him more than usual. He walked slowly out into the hall.

His eyes met with those of a woman, whose eyes were a soft and friendly blue. She smiled warmly at him and held out her hand to him. He slowly took her hand and shook it. The man also grinned at him and grabbed his hand as well. His grip was firm but otherwise gentle. These were the friendliest people he'd met in the whole of Little Whinging.


	3. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, another day. chuckles Here's chapter two of the story Darkness of Days. I won't update very often right now. It will be a few weeks in between and what not. I still don't have the beginning completely finished...It's getting there though. grins I love Nick. He is one of my favorite characters in this story. Enjoy the story! **

The dinner table was set and everyone was seated. There was barely enough room. Mr. Llywelyn and Uncle Vernon sat speaking about the business world while Mrs. Llywelyn sat politely listening to Aunt Petunia's gossip about the neighbors. Harry barely noticed that a blubbering Dudley was torturing Nick.

Harry played with his food, barely eating a bite. It had been like this ever since he had got home from Hogwarts. Harry stopped himself again before he had to blink back watery eyes.

Nick watched Harry with brown, almost black, eyes. It was even worse than he had imagined. Nick didn't have all the details but whatever had happened last year must have had taken a huge toll on the Boy Who Lived. Nick almost felt sorry for him. He would have if he had known Harry personally. And technically that's why he was here, he supposed.

Nick rolled his eyes as the boy, Dudley, rambled at him. This overgrown pig was quite annoying, Nick decided. Nick listened for a moment and heard a car over the slight chatter at the table. He grinned suddenly. He waited.

Bang!

Everyone jumped, except for Harry and Nick. But when Dudley jumped his plate went with him, since he had been holding it. Its contents splattered all over Nick. Nick feigned shock as he jumped up in faked surprise and disgust. He had meant for him to do that and he was quite glad that his little noise trick had worked on the overly large Dudley. Nick felt Harry's eyes on him.

"Oh, goodness." Petunia exclaimed. "Harry, take him upstairs and show him where the bathroom is so he can clean up. You might want to loan him one of your shirts as well." Nick looked at Harry, who had gotten to his feet with what looked like relief to get away from the table. Nick didn't blame him one bit as he followed him.

Harry pointed out a door as soon as they got upstairs and then deftly shut himself in his own room. Nick sighed. How was he supposed to make friends with Harry if Harry didn't even want to be around him? This could be annoying as well, Nick thought as he went to clean himself off.

Twenty minutes later after fighting with his shirt he knocked on Harry's door. It opened to reveal a very bright and rather normal looking room. Nick guessed he had taken the time to hide everything that connected him to the magic world. Harry stood in the doorway staring at him.

"Um…your aunt said you had a shirt for me." Nick said making his voice sound slightly cautious. Harry sighed and retreated back into his room, gesturing for Nick to come in. When he entered Harry threw a shirt at him and then sat on his bed. Nick looked at him. "Hey, you okay?"

"I suppose." Was the only answer. Nick almost sighed himself just looking at Harry.

"Well, you look like you need a little air." Nick said changing his shirt quickly. He turned his inside out and went to the door. "Come on. Let's go across the street. I don't think I can stand another moment being in the same house as your cousin." Harry looked at him startled and then got up and let Nick lead him downstairs and out the door.

Harry thought that Nick was going to invite him into his own home, but was mistaken when they crossed the street, where Nick casually threw his own dirty shirt into the lawn of his home, and turned left down the sidewalk. Harry ignored Nick mostly, thinking that the boy would be interested in his past and such, asking stupid questions that Harry had no intent on answering. However, once again, Nick surprised him. It seemed that as long as Harry was content to remain quiet then Nick would be as well.

Nick walked casually, his hands in his pockets, not really looking at anything in particular, or so it seemed. Harry studied him without seeming to do so, noted the way he held himself. Nick appeared to not be looking at anything, but when watched closely it looked as though his ordinary brown eyes were everywhere at once. And he wasn't all that an extraordinary looking a guy, but there was something about him that Harry couldn't put his finger on.


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, this is the third chapter of Darkness of Days! Yay! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating all that often. I haven't had a whole lot of inspiration on the writing, so I don't want to get ahead of myself with the posting. I hope to get out of this Writer's Block soon...Until then...Enjoy!**

They arrived at the playground. Nick looked over at Harry and grinned.

"I'm still a child, aren't you?" It was weird sort of question, but Harry couldn't help but suspect that maybe there was something deeper to it, just as there appeared to be something more to the questioner. Harry watched as Nick went over and sat on one of the swings. He looked up at Harry expectantly, yet said nothing. Harry joined him.

They sat in silence for countless moments when Harry finally noticed it was beginning to get darker. He looked up to the moon. It was glowing palely, but in some odd way it was beautiful. Harry felt eyes on him, and he looked over to find Nick smiling at him.

"I enjoy the night far more than the day, don't you?" Once again a question that seemed to come from a child and yet had a deeper meaning. Nick looked up at the sky as if he really hadn't expected an answer. Again moments passed.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Harry looked over to see Nick's face even more serious than it had been the entire time. Nick looked at Harry, who only nodded slightly.

"Your parents. How did you cope with that?" His voice told Harry that he wasn't messing around or meaning to hurt him, but that he did, in fact, wish to know and understand. And there was a certain light in Nick's eyes something akin to awe. This was a question, Harry knew, that Nick would wait for an answer, but Harry knew that he couldn't answer it, not in the right light. Muggles believed that his parents had died in a car accident.

"I was only one. I didn't know them. It really doesn't matter." Harry tried to keep the hurt from showing, and the tightness from his voice, hoping that Nick wouldn't catch it. He looked up at Nick, who Harry was surprised to see smiling, a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're lying." Harry felt a rush of anger come through him even though he knew it was unfounded. Nick stood up.

"Don't worry about it. I probably shouldn't have asked you such a personal question to begin with." He held out his hand, and Harry took it. "Come on, it's getting late. We'll both be in trouble." Nick grinned, and Harry couldn't help but grin back.

After that day Harry and Nick spent most of their time together, from a little after dawn till way after dusk. They raced, they joked, they played pranks on Dudley and his gang, they went to the stores with Mrs. Llwelyn just to get away from Privet Drive, but mostly they talked. They talked about sports, cars, school, and Harry had to admit he had some trouble talking about most of the things they did talk about. He wasn't all that up to date on the current Muggle sporting events and didn't really want to be. He didn't have a car, and neither did Nick, who seemed to know a lot about them. And it appeared that both of them had difficulty in talking about school.

Nick also seemed to have a fascination with magic and creatures of fantasy, and though he appeared quite Muggle Harry couldn't help but think that Nick had been born into the wrong world. He talked about Muggle fantasy and science fiction literature, like Mary Shelley's Frankenstein and Bram Stoker's Dracula, dragons, unicorns, werewolves, and banshees. Nick's knowledge seemed endless and genuine; he quoted from many Muggle books that Harry had only heard of. Every now and then Harry would speak up and add to the conversation, and Nick reacted with authentic interest and fascination.

But at times the talk turned dark whenever there was news on the television or in the paper of dark disappearances and unsolved murders, deaths that seemingly had no cause. At these times Harry would act as if disgusted but on the inside he could feel anger rising, knowing that it was because of the Dark Lord. Only a curse could kill without leaving a mark or trace.

If asked, Harry would have to say that from that day he met Nick Llywelyn his summer turned into one of the best he had ever had. Having a friend near, even one as new as Nick, seemed to lessen the pain and push the memory of losing Sirius to the back of his mind, where it would only torture him when it only became unbearable. And Nick took his little bursts of anger quite calmly, and Harry honestly didn't know how he could. He hadn't asked anymore questions about Harry's parents or about why Harry felt so angry or alone. Harry respected Nick, and was thankful for having him as a friend.

Harry just didn't know how he was going to say good-bye.


	5. Chapter 4

Nick paced impatiently in front of the fireplace at one o'clock in the morning. His parents had been in bed for three hours and still he waited. Nick didn't tire easily, so he'd wait all night if he had to. For three nights he had waited to be contacted, night after night with no sleep.

And he definitely needed to talk to someone in charge; he didn't care if it was leader dude. How was he supposed to get close to Harry when Harry didn't want anyone close? Sure, they had gotten close but Nick still didn't feel like he knew him. There was technically nothing to report, just his frustrations.

Green fire whipped up from the fireplace. The sudden light caused Nick to shield his eyes and when he returned his arm to his side he was looking upon…

"Hello, Snape." Nick said, scowling, loath echoing in his voice. He and Snape had never gotten along well, maybe because Nick didn't trust him. Snape smirked.

"Don't get too courteous, Nicholas. I am also displeased that I am the one having to waste my time." Snape replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh, so now his orders are a waste of time? I'm surprised at you…Severus."

"You are the one wasting my time, not his orders." Snape sneered, and he began to walk quietly around the room. "I doubt you have anything to report, unless this little mission is a failure." He turned and looked Nick right in the eyes.

"No, it is not a failure. It's a frustration." Nick said sitting down with a sigh.

"Good, I had hoped that maybe a small task would unhinge you," Snape said, a lilt in his voice. Nick stood up suddenly.

"I will not have this conversation with you. I have nothing to report. Tell him that all is going well. You may leave now." Nick's eyes were glaring at Snape with such fierceness that Snape complied without a snide comment. Nick sighed in relief when he disappeared within a surge of green flame.

Harry quickly signed the letter and sealed it. He hastily tied it to Hedwig's leg, and went to open the window. A cool night breeze came rushing through, and Harry took a moment to calm down. He had already made his decision: he was going to leave Privet Drive and go to the Leaky Cauldron. Hedwig could get the letter to Ron, and Harry knew what Ron's reaction would be, not to mention Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys'. But he would be at the Leaky Cauldron by the time they got the letter so there was nothing that they could do, short of a scolding. Harry walked back over to Hedwig, who was looking at him curiously. He stroked her gently.

"Hedwig, I want you to take your time getting this letter to Ron, but be careful." She nipped at his finger affectionately. He smiled as she flew out the window, her wings cutting through the air making only a whisper. Harry knew these were dangerous times, and if Hedwig were intercepted he would be in peril. Harry knew he should probably have waited to send the letter until after he had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, but something told him that this was the better way. He didn't know how, but it was already too late to rethink his options.

There was still only a few days left until September 1st, and he had gotten no invitation to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow with the Weasleys. Of course, he really didn't mind; he had gotten to spend more time with Nick, but he was beginning to get a little anxious. He needed to get his books and supplies, and he was still awaiting his O.W.L.S.

Harry still didn't know how, or whether or not, he was going to say good-bye to Nick. He knew he should, but how was he going to tell Nick that he had to go back to a school that was in fact in a real magical world that lived in secret along side that of the Muggle world. That would be a nice and stimulating conversation, yes indeed. But Harry had decided to leave that night.

So Harry quickly wrote another letter addressed to the Dursleys, saying that he would see them next year, and that he was sure they would come up with a clever lie to tell the Llywelyns if asked. Harry signed and folded it, deciding to leave it on the kitchen table on his way out. He quickly packed his remaining books and clothes, draped his bag across his shoulders, lifted his trunk along with Hedwig's cage, and headed downstairs. And, leaving his trunk in front of the door he quietly went into the kitchen and placed the letter on the table. Then, returning to his trunk, he lifted it and silently went out the door.

Nick stood at the window and watched as Harry departed from his aunt and uncle's home and walked down along the street towards the playground, where he had first talked to Harry without chance of eavesdroppers. However, Harry paused on the sidewalk as if he felt Nick's eyes upon him. Nick stepped to the side of the window as Harry looked at the Llywelyn house. Finally, he turned back and continued walking.

Crossing the room, Nick grabbed a black cape draped over the back of a chair and tied it around his neck, placing the hood upon his head. He quickly went downstairs on quiet feet and calmly went to the fireplace. Just as he was reaching for the Floo Powder a hand grasped his shoulder. He turned quickly, ready to strike. He only found his 'father'.

"Your stuff will be sent to Hogwarts. Lena will hold out here while I go back home. If you need to contact me send a message to her and she'll send word." Nick nodded. "Be careful, Nick."

"I will, Bryant. Tell Lena I said to be safe."

"I'll do that." Nick gave the only father he ever had a quick hand shake before finally turning back to the fireplace. He stepped in.

"Nick…" Bryant caught his attention. "It's only one way. You won't be able to come back." Nick nodded again.

"I know. Goodbye, Father." Nick said before dropping the Floo Powder and yelling his destination. He disappeared in a burst of green flame.

Nick came out quickly as soon as he felt solid earth beneath his feet. The building was in ruins, only the chimney and framing were left. Nick moved quickly, running as quietly as possible, hiding himself behind a tree nearby. He peered out to see a man looking around, fear written on his face.

"Show yourself, whoever you are. I know you're here." The man shouted meagerly. Nick managed to breathe slowly. 'No one was supposed to be here,' he thought. He peered out from behind the tree again. He observed the man for a moment, noting the shaggy beard and tattered clothing. The man was nervously wringing his right wrist. 'Ex-prisoner, Death Eater,' Nick thought, gritting his teeth. The man held out a wand in his right hand, and suddenly the Knight Bus appeared. Nick could see Harry through the glass.

"Damn." He muttered. He waited until the man went to board the bus and then, with his hood low over his brow, he seemed to be a shadow as he moved up behind the man. The man looked over his shoulder and yelped, jumping quickly on the bus and hurrying to find a seat. Nick chuckled lowly as he boarded, keeping his head low. He moved to the opposite side of the bus, sitting only one seat ahead of Harry. The other sat down quickly, three seats in front of Harry. He was visibly shaking.

"Where ye headed?" Stan Shunpike asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Nick said in a voice not his own. Stan looked at him suspiciously. But the bus moved on. Nick sat, his gaze divided: seeming to look at the scenery and keeping at eye on the other. Whether he planned anything or not was a mystery. He sat rigidly, his hands wringing together. Nick could see that his gaze darted back and forth and once, he turned around and looked at a sleeping Harry, whose scar was evident on his forehead. At that moment, Nick could clearly distinguish a desperate plan formulating. However, as of yet, nothing had been acted upon.


	6. Chapter 5

With a glimpse Nick realized that the other had drawn his wand and he cursed himself silently for letting it come to this. 'Damn, he's going to ruin everything,' Nick thought to himself, watching from cloaked eyes as Harry sat up, finally awake. Harry stood and stretched a little before sitting back down, but he didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching him.

Movement. Nick was up and in the aisle before the Death Eater had a chance to blink. Nick's black cloak flared out around him, and yet, his hood remained uncharacteristically still, keeping his features in darkness. He barely heard the words of the spell cast at him, but as it washed over him and dissipated, Nick realized it was the full body bind curse—Petrificus Totalus. He looked up and grinned at his attacker, pulling his own wand from his sleeve.

"Nice try. Now…it's my turn. Expelliarmus!" He made sure to keep his voice different just in case Harry was really paying attention despite the battle before him. The Death Eater's wand flew from his grasp as he stumbled backwards. Nick kept his footing as the bus jolted to a stop. He turned to find Harry upright, his hands clutching a metal pole. 'He's alright. For now,' Nick thought as he turned back to his attacker. Stan Shunpike stood at the front of the bus, his eyes showing the shock he must have felt. The arm of the other had been revealed…marking him as a real Death Eater, and not the one Nick had only suspected.

"What's going on?" Stan asked, his voice edgy. Nick grinned beneath his hood as he walked up to the Death Eater on the floor. He was shaking and muttering under his breath. He closed his eyes and whimpered as Nick helped him to his feet with one hand around his collar.

"Please, open the door." Nick directed that demand at Stan and kept his gaze on the one in his grip. Stan did as he was told and Nick walked down and stood on the last step, holding the Death Eater out into the street. "What you did was very foolish. Very foolish, indeed. Next time, you'll be killed for your actions." Nick dropped the man, who scurried off into the bushes still whimpering. Nick watched for a moment before pulling the door shut once again. He turned back to Stan. "I apologize for the inconvenience. You can continue on your route." Stan nodded uncertainly. The bus was off again, now on a direct route to the Leaky Cauldron. And some peace, Nick hoped.

He casually walked back to his place on the bus, keenly aware of Harry's eyes upon him the entire way. Nick wished that he could reveal himself to his friend, tell him that he, too, was a wizard, and knew what it was like to live without real parents in a world that didn't understand. But what would be the point? Nick sighed, deciding to think about something else. Had Bryant already left for home? Had Bryant told Lena to be careful for Nick like he had said he would? Thinking about his adoptive parents…it only made him smile.

The bus came to a stop. Nick looked up, realizing that they had already arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. He pretended to be awakening, waiting for Harry to go past and off the bus. Nick followed him. He stepped off the Knight Bus and looked silently up and down the street. There were no suspicious characters that he saw in the street lights. So, Nick merely watched from the sidewalk as Harry made his way inside the Leaky Cauldron. His shift was over. Suddenly, an eerie feeling came over him, but Nick only shrugged it off as he headed into the Leaky Cauldron himself.

1"Good Evening, Mr. Potter! What brings you here?" Harry looked around The Leaky Cauldron to see Tom rushing towards him, looking rather nervous.

"Hello, Tom. I was wondering if I'd be able to rent a room until I have to go to school." Harry continued to look around the room. The customers were staring at him. A few were holding a copy of the Daily Prophet, bearing a picture of a Dark Mark. Harry sighed and looked back to Tom.

"Are there any rooms available?" Tom nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. It just so happens we have just one room open." Tom laughed nervously, wringing his hands. "But I don't..."

"I'll take it." Harry quickly stated. There was a murmur of whispers picking up and one group of people in cloaks were pointing at him.

"But, Sir," Tom protested. Harry shook his head.

"I'll take the room, Tom" Tom nodded again.

"Right this way, Sir." He reached down and grabbed Harry's trunk. "Follow me." Harry followed close behind Tom, clearly aware of the many stares he was getting from those around him.

"Here we are, Mr. Potter. Room number thirteen." Harry gazed at the worn brass numbers on the door.

"Lucky me." Harry muttered under his breath as he followed Tom into the vacant room. Harry glanced around. The curtains were rather dusty and moth-eaten and the four poster bed looked worn and torn. The dresser in the corner had a missing drawer and the mirror on top had a crack running down its middle.

"It isn't the best room we have, but it is all I can give you right now. If you would like, the moment someone checks out of another room I can let you have it." Tom said with a toothless grin. Harry shook his head.

"No need, Tom. It will only be for two nights. This is just fine. Don't worry about it." Tom frowned slightly, but nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. As you wish. I will leave you to your business, but if there is anything you need, anything at all, just tell me." He bowed slightly and then walked out of the room, shutting the door with a dusty thud.

Harry sighed and looked around the room again. By the looks of it, the room used to be rather magnificent in its day. Harry could see the faded green paint upon the wall. That or it was grime, but he seriously hoped it was the first. He looked down at the floor and noticed there were dusty footprints going every which way.

"What happened to room service?" Harry questioned as he walked over to the bed to sit down. He fell backwards on the bed and took in a deep breath, only to sneeze in doing so.

"Maybe I should have let Tom change rooms." Harry thought sourly as he sat up and looked around again.

"Might as well have a look." He stood up and walked over to the dresser. He opened the drawer and found nothing but a few cobwebs and it turned out to be the same for the other two drawers present.

"Well, then," Harry chuckled to himself. "This room turned out to be disappointing." He glanced over to the window curiously. He used the sleeve of his shirt and cleaned off an area so he could look outside.

"View isn't much better." He muttered. He stood there for some time watching the people passing by. He went to turn away when he suddenly saw something that made his heart stop. There, standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron was the same mysterious man that had been on the Knight Bus.

"It can't be..." Harry muttered. He shook his head and looked back out the window to see that the mysterious man was gone.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry lay in bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Could you please be a bit quieter?" He pleaded for the tenth time. He stared over at the mirror only to hear it yell back.

"Why don't you try living with a split personality?"

"Why would he want to do a thing like that?" Harry groaned and rolled over, shoving the pillow over his head. The mirror had been talking to itself all night. It seemed that when it was cracked it seemed to think it had a split personality and took to talking to itself.

"If you don't both shut it I will blast you to a million pieces!" He yelled from beneath the pillow.

"Well, I never!"

"Such a rude boy."

"Indeed!"

Harry groaned again and forced himself to stand up. Grabbing a holey blanket off the bed, he walked over and threw it over the mirror. It gave an ugly squawk.

"Fine! I didn't want to look at you anyways!"

"I thought it was the other way around?"

"Who asked you?"

"No one."

"Agh!"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" Harry yelled helplessly.

"Well since you put it that way." Harry stood still, waiting for the mirror to speak once more. When it didn't, he sighed and let himself fall face first onto the bed. Not a moment later, the room was full of the sound of Harry snoring, finally getting a good night's rest.

"I wouldn't wake him if I were you," A haughty voice echoed in Harry's sleep. He stirred slightly.

"Yes, if you wake him, I don't think it will be pretty." Harry groaned lightly and made to roll over in the bed, only to find that his outstretched hand felt no support beneath it. With an ungraceful thud, Harry fell to the floor in a tangled heap of blanket and limbs. Harry thrashed in the blanket and managed to sit up, cheeks red. He heard someone laughing and the sound of hurried footsteps.

"Harry! Harry, are you OK?" A familiar voice rang out. Harry blinked, trying to focus on the source of the voice.

"Hermione?" He blinked again and reached above his head, groping the bedside table for his glasses.

"Here." Harry looked over to see his glasses being handed to him.

"Thanks," He muttered and put on his glasses. He looked over to see that Ron was doubled over in a fit of laughter, tears falling from his eyes.

"Wasn't that funny, Ron." Harry stated flatly. He untangled himself from the blankets and managed to make it to his feet, with the helping hand of Hermione.

"B-But...It...w-was..." Ron gasped out. Hermione sighed beside Harry.

"Don't mind him, Harry. He was tricked into some of Fred and George's candies. It turns out that the side effect is uncontrollable laughter." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What were these candies called?" He asked curiously. Hermione shrugged.

"They never said, but they looked almost like lemon drops. They were in here when we arrived a few minutes ago. They had the candies in a bowl on the table and Ron thought they were for grabs. Of course they didn't warn him. They waited for his reaction before kindly stating that they were in his debt for tasting their new product for them. Once they saw the side effect, they muttered something under their breath to each other and then left, saying they had to go sort some things out." Hermione frowned and looked at Harry.

"I'd be careful when you go downstairs. Mrs. Weasley is in a bit of a bad mood."

"That's a bit of an understatement." Harry looked over to see Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Ginny." Ginny reddened slightly. Looking around the room, she gave Harry a perplexed look.

"Why did you agree to this room?" Harry blinked and she laughed.

"This is the worst room here. No one uses it anymore and for good reason. It is haunted by that mirror." She commented, pointing at the cracked mirror.

"I beg your pardon?" The mirror demanded. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"A few years back, a person boarding here had a very bad day. He claimed that the room service was horrible and that he was never coming back here again. Tom apologized for whatever it was that happened, but the irritable man wasn't satisfied. He cursed this room by cracking that mirror." Ginny concluded with a small smile. Harry blinked in confusion.

"Why can't they just fix the mirror or replace it?" He questioned.

"Because," came a winded voice. Ron straightened, finally able to stop laughing. "Cursed mirrors can't be fixed or replaced for seven years. That muggle superstition isn't all false." He wiped his face with the back of his hand and smirked at Harry.

"You're going to get it, you know. Mum and Dad were really upset last night when Hedwig delivered your letter. It took all of our will power to convince them to leave it till morning." He stated nodded towards Ginny and Hermione. "They were all worked up. This morning Mum didn't seem so upset, so I think that she is getting over it, but don't count on it." Harry smiled dryly.

"Wonderful. Well, might as well face the music." He glared at Ron who had suddenly begun to laugh once again. Upon walking passed him, Harry punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow..." Ron whined between random gasps. He reached up and rubbed his arm.

"Whatcha do that for?" He grumbled. When he received no answer from Harry, Ron mumbled something under his breath and sulked out of the room.


End file.
